


Valentine's Day!?

by Jform



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Games, Gay Stuff, Hve a nice day, M/M, Side Avpol, Truth or Dare, Valentine's Day, cuteness, i dunno, jotakak - Freeform, something, something and something, tags tags tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jform/pseuds/Jform
Summary: Jotaro tries to confess his feelings for Kakyoin on Valentine's day but surprise surprise Polnareff steps in and... well you know what can only follow from that. Will Jotaro find a way around the probl- well... problem, more commonly known as a certain over active french baguette... Or is it a problem or an opportunity... I wonder





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes hello my sinning comrades!  
> As it was a Valentine's day when I posted this fic in some other places, it in fact is a Valentine's day fic so enjoy!

 

 

  
"...is tommorrow, _and_ Valentine's day!" Jotaro only registered the last words of Kakyoin's chatting. He didn't really actually ever listen to what he said but Jotaro liked to let Kakyoin's soft voice stream through his ears. Kakyoin knew he didn't listen but neither did he really mind that, talking was nice. Jotaro still heard what he needed to. But this time the last words made Jotaro's alarm bell ring in his head. Should I perhaps tell him then... Or just let the time do it's duty. Kakyoin looked so excited and happy. Jotaro stared at him under his cap. "I see those eyes. What is it?" Kakyoin leaned closer to look at Jotaro. He smiled that cute expecting smile of his again. Jotaro felt the warmth rise on his cheeks and pulled the cap lower to hide the blush that was forming on his cheeks. "Tch! What?" Kakyoin recognized that move and smiled even wider. "Oh nothing!" He singsonged and opened his locker taking some books out and putting them in his bag. "Shall we go?" They started heading home together like always.

Some of the girls on the hallway waved at Jotaro and even tried to take his hand. He couldn't care any less. He just shook them off and walked faster. In the end Kakyoin had a hard time keeping up with the taller man and he was almost running by now. "Hey, wait up! I can't go so fast! ...you ...with your ...damn ...long legs..." Jotaro slowed down and glanced quickly at the huffing redhead. "You're gonna get so much valentine's day cards..." Kakyoin looked behind them where a group of girls was fighting over of who could get Jotaro as their valentine. "I hope not..." Jotaro mumbled. "What? You don't want attention and girls?" Kakyoin questioned sarcastically smiling an amused smile while looking at Jotaro, other eyebrow raised. "Good grief... is that what I'm supposed to want from life?" He looked the other way, feeling something poke his arm and laugh. The refreshing sound of Kakyoin's laugh was something Jotaro could never get bored of. "No but you could get any girl you want but all you do is shrug them off." Kakyoin poked his arm trying to wake him up to the so called reality. Jotaro just huffed in frustration and walked forward without even looking anywhere else but in front of him. Kakyoin decided to leave it there but in his mind he was planning on getting even a little bit more out of Jotaro than just frustrated huffs and yare yare's.

Kakyoin's phone informed of a new message and he dug it from his bag. "Huh... Polnareff is inviting us over tonight and since we 'just turned a proper age' he demands us to come and taste some new beers and other alcohol drinks that he bought just for us..." Jotaro rolled his eyes. "I'm not coming." Kakyoin looked up at him with 'please come' on his look. Oh no, not the puppy eyes... Jotaro tried not to look but when Kakyoin leaned to his arm it made him feel like there could grill a steak on his face right now. "Please... I don't wanna go alone... Although Avdol is propably there but still! Pleeaase? It'll be fun." Jotaro made the mistake of glancing accidentally towards him and there it was. The cutest puppy in the world, leaning to his arm, pleading him to come with it. Goddamnit Kakyoin... "...fine... Just stop with that ridiculous face..." Kakyoin straightened his back immediately and Jotaro could sense his happiness. "Yay! Thanks!"

They decided to throw their bags at Jotaro's house since Kakyoin lived a bit further away from where they were heading. They continued straight to Polnareff's place. The air was getting colder and they both knew that they'd propably have to walk extremely fast when coming back home. Kakyoin informed his mother that he was gonna sleep at Jotaro's and his mother was so used to this that it didn't take that long of a call anymore. "Well that was fast..." Jotaro lifted his other eyebrow in rarely seen surprisement. "Soon only a text will propably do... At least I hope so..." Kakyoin stuffed his phone back in his pocket sighing frustrated, leaving his cold hand inside the warmth of the pocket. Jotaro hummed approving the situation and continued to look forward into the darkening street. Kakyoin was getting a bit cold but he was kept warm enough by the fast speed that Jotaro walked and which he tried to stay in. A cold breeze wiped the leaves lying on the street and unfortunately the last warmth that Kakyoin had with it, leaving him shiver. Jotaro noticed it and was almost going to grab the little cherryboy in his arms and hug him so tight that he'd be warm again but realized that it would be weird. Jotaro wasn't cold at all, propably because of the bigger body mass that he had compared to Kakyoin. "We're almost there." Kakyoin smiled warmly to him, knowing that under his cool stone face he was the most caring and adorable person Kakyoin had ever known.

"Oh! There it is!" They arrived at a house surrounded with several flower bushes and empty flowerbeds. Since it was autumn, they were all brown and getting ready to winter. Kakyoin ringed the doorbell and a happy yelp was heard before the door opened revealing the widely smiling french man. "Well bonjour mon amie! Oh and Jotaro too! How nice of you all to come!" He gestured for them to come inside. "I'm here only to keep you from making Kakyoin drink himself to grave." They walked inside, past the laughing Polnareff. "Hah hah! I wouldn't do that, now would I Avdol?" Polnareff pouted to a slightly older man who had appeared to the living room door. "I wouldn't say so..." He smiled and nodded a greetment to Jotaro who gave an amused smile to Avdol, nodding back.

They all sat on the couches, except for Polnareff who was retrieving the beers. "So how has it been going with Polnareff?" Kakyoin looked at Avdol who has been living in a same household with Polnareff for a few weeks. "I-I'm uhh... alive" Avdol suddenly looked embarrassed and looked toward the kitchen for Polnareff to come back. Jotaro and Kakyoin looked at each other with 'finally' -face. "Soo... Have you become closer friends?" Kakyoin hit the question on the table and even Jotaro was surprised. Avdol lost it completely and gave up. "Alright fine... I think you know already... Yes, we started dating." Jotaro raised an eyebrow at Kakyoin and turned back to Avdol "Dude that's awesome!" Kakyoin chuckled. "Congrats!" He leaned towards the armrest and pulled his legs on the sofa to be more comfortable. Jotaro followed at the side of his eye as the red hair noodle wobbled when Kakyoin moved. "Thank you! Here we go! Kakyoin, I got you a special cherry flavored ...Not so strong drink. I thought you might be one with not very good drinking head ha ha!" Polnareff had apparently heard it all and smooched Avdol on the cheek smiling brightly. He handed everyone their own bottle and brought some snacks to the table. Avdol had taken out a board game and was laying it on the table. Polnareff finally sat next to him and sighed, relaxing on the couch. Avdol leaned close to his ear and whispered something which made Polnareff's eyes bulge out but he kept the rest cool, smiling and looking at Jotaro a bit closer.

An hour later Kakyoin had finished his first bottle and Polnareff was in the middle on his fourth and Jotaro on the second. Avdol was sipping his coke happily while suffering the slightly druk Polnareff's blabbers about how he had to run half naked through his school yard when he was young because he had lost a bet. They had just started to play truth and dare so Polnareff was unfortunately chosen truth and now everyone suffered. "Ookay! I think that's just the amount we need to know Pol! So... Kakyoin..." Avdol stopped Polnareff in time before they would all be traumatized forever. Kakyoin realized it was his turn and his hands started to sweat. "Truth or dare Kakyoin." Everyone looked at him waiting for him to choose. "Aaa...umm... I ...want a d-dare" Polnareff raised his hands to the air. "I got it!" He waited scared as Polnareff thought of a good one. "Okay. How about we start with something easy... You have to send this..." He fetched a paper and wrote something on it. "To an eyes closed chosen person from your contacts." He handed the paper to Kakyoin with an evil grin on his face. Kakyoin looked at the paper with disgust. "Aw hell no!" Kakyoin is not going to send that to anyone. "Then truth. Those are your only options." Polnareff crossed his arms over his chest, sitting on the sofa like he owned the world. Kakyoin considered the situation. "Alright, truth then." He gave the piece of paper back to Polnareff like it was a decomposed bread. "Fine, you little wuss. Let me think" He looked at Avdol who raised his eyebrows, trying to message something. It was a success and Polnareff smiled wildly. "...Have you ever liked a guy? Like more than a friend. Honest answer, please." Kakyoin flushed to bright pink and looked down to the floor. He wasn't a good liar. In fact he was really bad at lying. So he decided that fuck it whatever happens, happens. "...yes..." He admitted so quietly that they hardly heard him say that. "Oh my god WHO!?" Polnareff was surprised. Kakyoin panicked since the guy he liked just so happened to be in the same room. "Only one question." Jotaro saved Kakyoin and got ready for his own turn. "Pol, do you have more of this one?" Kakyoin pointed his bottle. "Ohh well yes my dear!" Polnareff acted excitedly and left to the kitchen bringing back a cooler box and picked one for Kakyoin. "See? I knew you'd like it! Well I guess it's thanks for the cherry flavor..." Kakyoin opened it and took a long gulp from his drink. Jotaro raised his eyebrows at him.

A few rounds after Jotaro was shirtless with the unbelievably madly blushing Kakyoin sitting on his lap for the rest of the game. Avdol with Polnareff's shirt tightly stretched on him and Polnareff sitting casually next to him, not even embarassed, without his pants. Kakyoin was in the middle of his third bottle and he was feeling tired. His eyelids felt heavy. He tried to make some sense out of the clock but it took a while. "Is it half past twelve a.m.?" He mumbled to Jotaro who sighed and confirmed him right. "Okay, thanks..." Kakyoin leaned to his chest and fell asleep. "Good grief..." Jotaro had succeeded to control his blush but now that the beautiful creature he was blushing for was sleeping in his lap it was impossible. "Goddamn, is the all stone faced Jotaro blushing or has Polnareff's drunkeness gotten into me too." Polnareff was leaning his head to Avdol's shoulder and mumbling something about how he was so effective that it would, then he fell asleep too. "No, I'm not. I guess we'll go then... It's quite late, Holly will get worried." Jotaro dressed up and lifted Kakyoin on his shoulder like he'd be light as a cat. "Alright... I have to get this thing somewhere... Or I could just leave him here..." Avdol poked Polnareff but decided to lay his head on the pillow and get up off the couch, kissing his forehear. He noticed Jotaro carrying Kakyoin on his shoulder. "Dude it looks like he's light as a little kitty cat ha ha!" Avdol chuckled and made Jotaro have some very vivid images in his head as he waved goodbyes to him.

That's becouse he is one... Jotaro walked on the side of the street. It was dark and the air was cooler than before. No wind, it was calm, only Jotaro's steps were heard on the empty street. Kakyoin was warm against his shoulder. Jotaro liked it, it was relaxing. "Are you touching my butt?" Jotaro startled a little at the sudden annoyed voice heard behind him. "I'm goddamn carrying you. You better appreciate it a bit more." A sigh was heard and Jotaro smiled to himself. It was a nice butt though, no doubt. Although the main reason he did it was becouse it was the most secure way to carry him. To be honest he didn't even realize that he was touching it. "I'm sorry... I didn't realize it." He said quietly and heard Kakyoin humm acceptingly. After a while he heard a soft purring like snore come from the cherry loving man. Jotaro chuckled lightly of how cute it was and turned to the Kujo resindence. He took off his shoes, along with Kakyoin's. Getting to his room he layed Kakyoin gently on the bed but when he was about to head towards the couch  he felt a tug on his sleeve. "Don't go, I'm cold..." Kakyoin mumbled tiredly. Jotaro was not believing his ears but he took off his and Kakyoin's coats and layed next to him. Kakyoin nuzzled to his chest and let him wrap his arms around him. "I-I love you Jotaro" Kakyoin said right before he started breathing calmly again. "I love you too." He answered half asleep closing his eyes and falling asleep immediately.

Kakyoin felt the smell of coffee, bacon with eggs and toasted bread hugging warmly his nose and waking him up softly. He was alone in a big bed... Jotaro's bed. Memories started to clear out, well as much as they possibly could. He turned towards the bright room that was illuminated by the warm light of the morning sun peaking through the window. Jotaro was laying on the couch reading a book about all the fishes living in the red sea. It was a thick book but he was apparently really focusing on the text. Kakyoin noticed the tray that was filled with breakfast laying on the nightstand. He sat up reaching for the coffee but feeling a spike of a headache punch his temples. He winced at it but grabbed the coffee. "Ah! You're awake. Does your head hurt too much?" Jotaro closed his book and set it on the table next to the couch. Kakyoin shook his head sipping his coffee with an expression of pure enjoyment on his face. Wow he really looks magical on the sunlight... Jotaro was too captured by Kakyoin's beaty that he didn't realize a question was asked from him. "Helloo? Deamyhead!" Kakyoin waved his hand in front of him. Still sitting on the bed, legs crossed as he ate the breakfast with huger, waiting for Jotaro to wake up from his gaze. "Oh! Sorry, I was... Uhh... I- sorry..." He felt the warmth rise on his cheeks but got it under control in a second. "What was it you wanted?" Kakyoin raised his other eyebrow. Did that 24/7 stone faced guy actually just stutter!? "I wanted to know what happened last night after I remember you carrying me and touching my butt? Honest, please. I am prepared." He followed Jotaro get up and walk next to him on the bed. He sat down with caution. He was thinking how to answer properly.

Kakyoin blushed and looked to the floor after Jotaro had told what happened. He really was honest. He felt a finger under his chin. "How about today?" Kakyoin looked deep in his eyes and smiled. He wrapped his arms around Jotaro's neck. "Aw hell yea" Then leaning forward, closing his eyes and feeling the other pair of lips brushing his, they kissed, both smiling into the kiss. Jotaro wrapped his arms around Kakyoin's waist, closing the gap between heir bodies. Kakyoin's lips were soft. He felt his heart burst out of joy and next to him Kakyoin didn't feel any less. It was a loving kiss but when they fell onto the bed it broke into a pile of laughter, Kakyoin laying on top of Jotaro's chest smiling the cute smile of his. "Happy Valentine's day my cherryboy" Jotaro booped his nose and heard a little squeal coming from Kakyoin. He bursted out laughing while Kakyoin's face changed color into bright pink in seconds. "W-what was that? XD ...It was cute" He hugged the madly blushing red head tighter and wished they could be like this forever.

 


End file.
